nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Forrest Griffin
Background Griffin graduated from Evans High School in Evans, Georgia, a suburb of Augusta. He then graduated with an A.B. in Political Science from the University of Georgia. While attending school, Griffin served as a law enforcement officer for the Richmond County Sheriff's Office in Augusta, Georgia. He also served as a patrol officer with the University of Georgia Police. He trained at The HardCore Gym in Athens for five years under Adam and Rory Singer. He later left law enforcement to pursue a career in professional mixed martial arts. Griffin is also an MMA instructor at Throwdown Training Center and Robert Drysdale Brazilian Jiu Jitsu in Las Vegas, Nevada UFC career Griffin beat Thiago Silva by Unanimous decision in a Light Heavyweight match at UFC 2. Griffin beat Ryan Bader at UFC 6 in London by Unanimous decision, His 3rd fight he beat Vladimir Matyushenko at fight night 1 by Unanimous decision, Griffin lost at fight night 3 to Jon Jones by Unanimous decision, Griffin then beat Tito Ortiz at UFC 22 by Unanimous decision, Griffin beat Jason Brilz by Unanimous decision at UFC 28, Griffin lost to Kevin Randleman at UFC 33 by Unanimous decision, Griffin lost to Jon Jones in the co main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 4 by Unanimous decision, Griffin lost to Rashad Evans at UFC on Non Stop Sport 6, Griffin beat Cyrille Diabate by Submission on the main card of UFC 48. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 5 - 0 | Cyrille Diabate | Submission | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.46 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Rashad Evans | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 6 | July 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Jon Jones | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 4 | June 5 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Kevin Randleman | Unanimous decision | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 2 - 0 | Jason Brilz | Unanimous decision | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Tito Ortiz | Unanimous decision | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Jon Jones | Unanimous decision | UFN 3 | January 16, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Quinton Jackson | KO (Punch) | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.32 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Vladimir Matyushenko | Unanimous decision | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Ryan Bader | Unanimous decision | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Thiago Silva | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}